regardez votre avenir
by Louise Malone
Summary: une potion d'oubli bue par accident, et la possibilité de voir quel sera votre avenir...déroutant mais finalement drole! COMPLETE!
1. prologue

Le jeune couple de sorciers était rayonnant de bonheur.

Assis à une table centrale dans le petit restaurant romantique, ils se dévoraient du regard, penchés l'un vers l'autre,les doigts entrelacés.

Ils riaient sans cesse ensemble et plusieurs convives les regardaient avec attendrissement.

Lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue plusieurs personne les applaudirent en riant.

L'image même du bonheur conjugal…

Au moment du dessert la jeune serveuse leur amena avec le gâteau qu'ils avaient choisis un verre chacun d'une potion bouillonnante, d'une belle couleur violette.

« c'est la maison qui vous l'offre puisque vous venez fêter votre anniversaire de mariage » précisa-t-elle, « C'est une potion aphrodisiaque » ajouta-telle en riant.

Les deux amoureux rirent avec elle.

« Nous n'en avons pas vraiment besoin » dit le jeune homme en serrant la main de sa femme et en la couvant du regard, « mais c'est gentil à vous, et on va la déguster! »

La serveuse les laissa et les deux jeunes mariés levèrent leur coupe,

« à nous deux, mon chéri » dit-elle.

« longue vie à notre amour, mon bébé » ajouta-t-il.

Après avoir heurté leurs verres l'un contre l'autre ils les vidèrent en même temps.


	2. un diner qui tourne à la catastrophe

**Ils eurent l'air un peu désorientés après avoir reposé leurs verres.**

**Ils regardaient autour d'eux, comme s'ils ne reconnaissaient pas l'endroit.**

**Puis leur regard se croisèrent et ils se levèrent vivement, s'éloignant l'un de l'autre autant que la configuration des lieux le leur permettait, c'est-à-dire pas beaucoup.**

**Leurs visages exprimaient la même expression d'horreur, et ils se saisirent de leurs baguettes, se menaçant mutuellement.**

**« Weasley! »**

**« Malfoy! »**

**« Mais qu'Est-ce que tu fais là?! » s'écrièrent-ils en même temps.**

**Tous les autres convives du restaurant s'étaient arrêtés de parler et de manger ,effarés, pour contempler la scène incroyable qu se déroulait sous leurs yeux.**

**Ginny fut la première a comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.**

**« Mais qu'Est-ce que tu as Malfoy, tu es le même sans être pareil! Tu parait…plus vieux! Mais ou on est là? »**

**« toi aussi Weasley tu parais plus âgée, et tu es …belle! Merlin, mais qu'Est-ce qui se passe ici! « **

**La serveuse et le directeur s'approchèrent d'eux.**

**« Monsieur et Madame Malfoy?Tout va comme vous voulez? »**

**Ginny se retourna prudemment, cherchant Narcissa Malfoy du regard. Draco balaya lui aussi le restaurant d'un regard nerveux.**

**« Ou est-elle? » demanda-t-il.**

**« Qui donc Monsieur? »**

**« Ma mère! Vous vous êtes adressés à Madame Malfoy! » cria Draco, exaspéré.**

**« Mais…je…je m'adressez à vous et ..à votre femme » précisa le directeur en désignant Ginny de la main.**

**« QUOI ???!!!» hurlèrent Draco et Ginny en même temps.**

**« Je m'appelle Ginny Weasley ! Je ne suis pas mariée » cria Ginny.**

**« Vous allez avoir affaire à mon père! Cette plaisanterie n'est pas du tout de mon goût » vociféra Draco.**

**« Le silence dans la salle se fit absolu.**

**Ginny et Draco étaient toujours debout, se menaçant encore de leur baguette.**

**Le directeur regarda leurs verres, puis s'adressa à la serveuse:**

**« Qui a préparé la potion ce soir? »**

**« Le cuisiner était trop occupé, c'est moi qui l'ai faite… » répondit-elle.**

**Le directeur se retourna vers un serveur, pétrifié à quelques mètres de là:**

**« Tim, allez chercher Rogue,vite! »**

**Le dénommé Tim approuva et bondit au milieu des flammes de la cheminée, disparaissant instantanément.**

**Le directeur frappa dans ses mains.**

**« Mesdames et Messieurs TOUT VA BIEN!!! Il s'agit là d'un regrettable incident totalement indépendant de notre volonté mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre! Vous pouvez continuer votre repas en toute sérénité, Monsieur et Madame Malf…euh je veux dire Monsieur Malfoy et Mademoiselle Weasley vont également se rasseoir et achever de déguster ce gâteau au chocolat et noix de pécan qui m'a l'air absolument délicieux!!! »**

**Les clients se rassirent de mauvaise grâce sans cesser de fixer Ginny et Draco , toujours figés dans leur attitude menaçante.**

**Le directeur s'adressa à eux à mi-voix:**

**« Je suis désolé, je crois que c'est la potion qui vous a désorienté, ça va mieux? »**

**« Pourquoi je ne suis pas à Poudlard? J'ai un examen de potion demain! » gémit Ginny.**

**Draco semblait furieux: « arrête de geindre Weasley! » cracha-t-il.**

**« Non, ça ne va pas mieux »soupira le directeur.**

**A ce moment là le professeur Rogue et le serveur apparurent dans la cheminée.**

**Rogue s'approcha du couple et évalua la situation rapidement.**

**« Rangez vos baguettes et asseyez-vous » ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec.**

**« Oui Professeur » murmurèrent Ginny et Draco en obéissant immédiatement.**

**Le directeur soupira de soulagement**

**Rogue sortit sa baguette et l'agita au dessus des deux verres presque vides. Après avoir étudié la fumée qui en ressortait il s'adressa au directeur d'un ton furieux:**

**« qui a fabriqué une potion d'oubli aussi puissante? » aboya-t-il**

**« C'est moi » murmura la jeune serveuse en tremblant. »mais je ne l'ai pas fait exprès! Je voulais faire une potion aphrodisiaque. »**

**« Susan Payton! J'ai toujours dit que vous n'auriez jamais du obtenir vos ASPIC! » s'exclama Rogue, furieux.**

**« Professeur? » risqua Ginny « que se passe-t-il? »**

**« vous avez bu par accident une potion d'oubli, qui vous a fait oublier une partie de votre vie. Quel age pensez-vous avoir? »**

**« J'ai 16 ans » dit Draco avec assurance.**

**« et moi 15 » murmura timidement Ginny.**

**« Merlin… » gémit le directeur.**

**Rogue s'assit à table avec le jeune couple.**

**« Donc vous avez oublié 5 années de votre vie. Draco tu as 21 ans, et toi Ginny tu en auras 20 dans quelques jours. Vous êtes mariés depuis un an. »**

**Ginny resta bouche bée, mais Draco réagit violement:**

**« Non! Ce n'est pas possible! Je ne suis pas mariée avec une traître à son sang! »**

**« c'est fini tout ça, Draco, Potter a vaincu Voldemort à la fin de votre 6° année… »dit calmement Rogue.**

**Mais Draco était sur sa lancée:**

**« Je DETESTE les Weasley, et surtout elle » hurla-t-il en montrant Ginny du doigt.**

**Rogue soupira.**

**« vous sortez ensemble depuis que vous avez 15 ans et demi et 16 ans et demi.**

**Je vous ai donné à chacun un grand nombre d'heures de retenues pour vous être introduit dans la chambre l'un de l'autre très régulièrement ,et pour avoir eu des rapports sexuels dans à peu prêt tous les placards de Poudlard. Vos parents vous ont puni, ils ont hurlé, tempêté mais vous avez fini par gagner et faire accepter votre couple à tout le monde. Vous vous adorez… »**

**Ginny avait les larmes aux yeux:**

**« je sors avec Dean Thomas! Et je n'ai jamais couché avec un garçon! »**

**« Je couche avec Pansy Parkinson! » ajouta Draco.**

**« Cela fait longtemps que ça n'est plus le cas! » dit la voix de Pansy.**

**Ginny et Draco se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Pansy, qui s'était approchée d'eux, arrivant depuis le fond du restaurant ou elle dînait également.**

**Draco ouvrit la bouche de saisissement. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'étonnait le plus, si c 'était le fait que Pansy soit très, très enceinte ou celui qu'elle tienne par la main Neville Londubat.**


	3. soirée révélations

Le directeur du restaurant leur avait ouvert son bureau et ils s'y étaient installés tous les 5.

Ginny et Draco s'étaient assis le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre et Ginny avait demandé à Neville de s'installer à coté d'elle .

Pansy avait confirmé à Draco tout ce que Rogue leur avait dit, et Neville en avait fait de même pour Ginny.

Ils se regardaient, totalement sous le choc.

Le directeur venait les voir régulièrement, mais les effets de la potion ne faiblissaient pas.

Rogue était en train d'analyser le chaudron, qui contenait encore un peu de la potion.

Lorsqu'il eu fini il n'était pas porteur de très bonnes nouvelles:

« Ils ne retrouveront pas la mémoire avant au moins 12 ou 24 heures… »

Pansy était embêtée:

« que va-t-on faire d'eux? »

Ginny, qui avait retrouvé la timidité qui était la sienne avant sa liaison avec Draco, intervint d'une petite voix:

« Je voudrais rentrer chez moi… »

Draco ne décolérait pas. Il rembarra Ginny comme au bon vieux temps:

« Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis, Weasley! »

Pansy souffla furieusement:

« J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais une sale brute arrogante avant que Ginny ne te prenne en main! »

Neville intervint avant que Draco ne puisse répondre:

« Ginny a raison, il faut les reconduire chez eux…Mais on ne peut pas les amener à leur appartement, ils seront perdus dedans, et ils risquent de s'entretuer … »

Rogue suggéra alors de les amener chez leurs parents respectifs.

« Monsieur et Madame Weasley sont en Roumanie, ils sont allés rendre visite à Charlie… » annonça Neville.

« Alors on les amène tous les deux au manoir Malfoy » trancha Rogue.

Ginny fut prise de panique:

« Je ne veux pas aller là-bas! Je préfère rester ici!! »

Puis elle ajouta tout bas à l'oreille de Neville:

« tu sais bien que les Malfoy sont des mangemorts!! »

Neville agita les mains en signe de désespoir:

« Ginny…la guerre est finie…Et Draco et ses parents ont choisi le bon camp avant la fin, ils nous ont aidé… »

Rogue se leva:

« Bon, que décide-t-on? »

Pansy prit la parole:

« J'aurais bien proposé de les héberger, mais le bébé peut arriver d'un moment à l'autre… »

Ginny posa les questions qui la turlupinaient depuis un moment:

« Vous êtes ensemble alors tous les deux? C'est pour bientôt le bébé? C'est un garçon ou une fille? Vous allez l'appeler comment? »

Draco souffla pour montrer son impatience et son ennui. Neville lui adressa un regard mauvais et Rogue lui administra une claque sur la tête, mais Pansy se contenta de l'ignorer et répondit à Ginny:

« oui, Neville et moi sommes ensemble depuis presque 4 ans, nous nous sommes mariés une semaine avant vous l'année dernière et nous attendons un petit garçon qui devrait arriver d'ici 10 jours au plus tard. Et il va s'appeler Nils. »

Ginny sourit et serra la main de Neville.

Draco regardait Pansy en secouant la tête:

« toi avec Londubat, moi avec Weasley…Ne me dit pas que Blaise est avec Granger… »

« Non, Hermione est mariée à Ron, Blaise a épousé Luna Lovegood… »

Draco en resta la bouche ouverte.

Ginny était ravie:

« AH! Quand même! Ron et Hermione sont ensemble! »

Rogue s'impatientait:

« Bon, il faut prendre une décision, ou les amène-t-on? »

Ginny anticipa:

« Je ne veux pas aller au manoir Malfoy! »

Neville eut l'idée qui séduirait tout le monde:

« Pourquoi pas chez Blaise et Luna justement? Luna est amie avec Ginny et Blaise avec Draco, ça sera parfait comme ça! »

Draco et Ginny aquescièrent silencieusement.

Rogue , l'air ravi, repartit promptement par la cheminée la plus proche.

« Et lui? » Demanda Ginny « il avait l'air bien pressé! Il est marié? »

Pansy sourit d'un air narquois qui réconforta immédiatement Draco, il retrouvait enfin la Pansy qu'il connaissait.

« Ah lui! Il ne veut surtout pas que ça se sache, mais figure toi que tout le ponde sait qu'il a une relation secrète avec le professeur Trelawney!!! »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel:

« Mais c'est pas vrai! Tout le monde se retrouve avec son ancien pire ennemi ou quoi? C'est une malédiction c'est pas possible!!! »

Neville prit sa femme par les épaules et posa la main sur son ventre proéminent:

« Non Draco. C'est une bénédiction! Attend de retrouver la mémoire, et on en reparlera! Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu un homme aussi amoureux de sa femme que toi! »

Pansy lui jeta un regard furieux.

« Enfin, à part moi, bien entendu!!! » ajouta-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Pansy posa la tête sur son épaule.

Ginny et Draco les regardaient, totalement ébahis.

Draco se leva et fonça droit sur Ginny, qui recula instinctivement.

« qu'Est-ce que tu veux? »

Il lui sourit d'un air moqueur:

« Je teste juste quelque chose… »

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

Ginny fut si surprise qu'elle ne se débattit pas. Draco la relâcha et commenta:

« Ah ouais…c'est pas si mal… »

Mais il était visiblement troublé, et regardait Ginny autrement. Celle-ci était rouge vif, et n'osai pas lever les yeux.

« Il y a du progrès » commenta Neville.

« Bon, on y va? Je suis fatiguée, le bébé pèse lourd. »

Ils se rassemblèrent devant la cheminée.

« On ne paye pas? » demanda Ginny.

« Non! Il peuvent nous offrir le repas il me semble!!! » dit Neville.

Ils atterrirent dans la cheminée d'un salon inconnu, qui se trouva être celui de l'appartement de Neville et Pansy. Celle-ci leur dit au revoir et Neville les fit atterrir dans une autre cheminée inconnue, qui se trouva être celle de leur propre chambre à coucher.

« Prenez quelques affaires et je vous amène chez Blaise et Luna… »

Ginny regardait autour d'elle. La chambre était magnifique, un lit en fer forgé noir trônait en plein milieu, les murs étaient couleur crème, le sol était du parquet de couleur claire. Plusieurs meubles en bois vieilli agrémentait joliment la pièce. Un immense miroir dans un cadre en bambou faisait face au lit, des splendides photos de paysages en noir et blanc étaient exposées un peu partout. L'ensemble était chaleureux et chic, sans être tape à l'œil.

Draco regardait lui aussi autour de lui.

« c'est sûrement moi qui ai fait la déco » commenta-t-il.

« Vous l'avez faite ensemble » le corrigea Neville, « j'en sais quelque chose, on a passé une après midi à monter ce lit tous les deux! »

Mais Draco venait de s'approcher de la commode pour y prendre des vêtements et il resta immobile, fixant un cadre photo posé dessus.

Ginny le rejoignit et ils contemplèrent leurs propres visages, exultants de bonheur.

« Je vais finir par y croire » murmura Ginny.

C'était leur photo de mariage.

Ils rassemblèrent quelques affaires et leur nécessaire de toilette, ce qui leur permit de constater qu'ils avaient eu aussi très bon goût pour l'agencement et la décoration de la salle de bains, et s'engouffrèrent dans la cheminée avec Neville.

Draco prit brièvement la main de Ginny quand le noir se fit absolu.

Ils atterrirent dans un salon douillet, faisant sursauter Blaise, qui lisait allongé sur son canapé.

« Hé! Qu'Est-ce que vous faites là? »

Neville lui expliqua la situation, et Blaise aurait cru à une blague si Ginny ne s'était pas cachée derrière Neville, visiblement fort peu à l'aise de se retrouver dans la même pièce que deux serpentards.

Il appela Luna, qui sortit de son bain pour se rendre compte elle-même de la situation.

Ginny fut immensément soulagée de la retrouver, mais Draco fut troublé de voir Blaise embrasser fougueusement Luna.

Ils étaient épuisés et Luna suggéra que tout le monde aille se coucher, le lendemain ils auraient peut-être retrouvé la mémoire.

Les Zabini ne disposaient que d'une chambre, et Ginny s'opposa formellement à partager le salon avec Draco, même quand celui-ci offrit de dormir lui-même dans le fauteuil et de lui laisser le canapé.

Blaise se retrouva donc à dormir avec son copain pendant que sa femme était dans leur lit avec Ginny.

Blaise avait visiblement eu d'autres projets pour la nuit…

Draco n'arrivait pas trouver le sommeil:

« Blaise, c'est vrai tout ça?Je suis avec Weasley? »

« Oh oui c'est vrai! Tu es raide amoureux d'elle, et elle de toi. Vous êtes une espèce de couple modèle, toujours heureux, toujours d'accord… »

« Merlin…tu en rajoutes là? »

« Non! D'ailleurs tu as toi-même une théorie à ce sujet: tu dis que Ginny et toi vous vous êtes tellement détesté et disputés avant, que maintenant vous ne pouvez que vous entendre à merveille! En fait vous vous aimez autant que ce que vous vous êtes détesté,alors tu vois! »

Ginny avait elle aussi son lot de questions à poser à sa meilleure amie:

« Luna, tu sais comment ça a commencé? »

« Oui, après un match de Quidditch. Tu ne m'as jamais raconté les détails mais depuis vous êtes inséparables…Si tu savais le nombre de nuits que j'ai passée à dormir dans le lit d'Hermione avec elle parce que Draco venait dans notre chambre…Et vous n'étiez pas vraiment discrets en plus…Mais un jour Blaise a suggéré que je vienne dormir dans le lit de Draco, que j'y serai plus à l'aise… »

Luna rit doucement.

« En fait, je n'ai pas dormit dans le lit de Draco cette nuit là, ni aucune autre d'ailleurs! Blaise m'a mit dans le sien, pour notre plus grand bonheur à tous les deux! En fait c'est un peu grâce à vous si on est ensemble lui et moi… »

Ginny digérait les informations.

« Alors je suis heureuse avec lui? C'est un bon mari? »

« Oui Ginny, tu es très heureuse avec lui, ne t'en fais pas, il t'adore, vous êtes l'image même du bonheur conjugal. »

« Et…avec les Malfoy? Ça se passe comment? »

« Au début très mal. Comme avec tes parents d'ailleurs. Mais depuis 3 ou 4 ans ça va, ils ont accepté et tu apprécies même Narcissa. Lucius n'attend qu'une chose: être grand-père! Pareil pour tes parents d'ailleurs. »

Ginny resta longtemps éveillée après que son amie se fut endormie, essayant de se concentrer pour se rappeler quelque chose, mais en vain.

Le lendemain matin, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ou elle était. Puis elle se rappela des evenements de la veille et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas retrouvé la mémoire.

Elle se leva et retrouva Luna dans la cuisine. Blaise n'était pas là, et Ginny apprit qu'il travaillait au ministère de la magie, tout comme Draco d'ailleurs. Il se chargeait d'expliquer l'absence de celui-ci.

« et moi, qu'Est-ce que je fais? Et toi? »

« Toi ma belle, tu es joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle! Et moi je suis journaliste! »

Ginny était ravie.

Elle alla au salon voir celui qui était apparemment son mari.

Il dormait, allongé en travers du canapé. Sa nuit n'avait pas du être meilleure que la sienne. Elle le contempla un moment, troublée. Le regarder lui procurait un étrange sentiment. Elle avait envie de quelque chose, mais quoi?…

Ginny alla se laver et s'habiller et lorsqu'elle revint elle trouva Draco dans la cuisine avec Luna. lorsqu'elle rentra dans la pièce il se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras.

Ginny essaya de se dégager sans y parvenir.

« Je me souviens Ginny, je me souviens de tout! «

« pas moi! »

« Je suis plus grand et pèse plus lourd que toi, c'est normal que j'élimine plus vite la potion, c'est comme avec l'alcool… »

Il la regardait en souriant.

« quoi? »

« tu es belle! Je t'aime ma chérie! Ils ont raison tu sais! On est vraiment heureux ensemble! J'ai hâte que tu retrouves la mémoire! «

Ginny s'assit, un peu décontenancé.

Elle ne reconnaissait absolument pas Malfoy dans cet homme si amoureux d'elle, cela lui donna espoir qu'ils étaient effectivement heureux ensemble, le nouveau Malfoy avait l'air gentil! »

Lorsque Luna les laissa pour aller s'habiller à son tour, il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« on pourrait rentrer chez nous? J'ai terriblement envie de toi…Je pourrais te faire des choses qui t'aideraient à te souvenir… » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Ginny se sentit incroyablement excitée par le ton qu'il employa. Elle avait peur de lui mais…son corps ,lui, savait qu'il n'était pas son ennemi.

« d'accord » murmura-t-elle sans le regarder.

_**Le prochain chapitre sera donc un lemon ^^**_

_**J'ai déjà écrit le début de l'histoire, c'est-à-dire comment Ginny et Draco se sont retrouvés ensemble, est-ce que vous voulez que je le poste tout de suite ou j'attend la fin de cette histoire (pour laquelle il reste un chapitre et l' épilogue)?**_


	4. se souvenir

_En italique les pensées de Ginny_.

Ginny était dans un drôle d'état tandis qu'ils retournaient chez eux.

Malf…euh Draco la serrait tout contre lui d'une manière très explicite.

Les mots qu'il lui susurrait à l'oreille l'étaient tout autant.

Elle commençait à se souvenir mais de manière confuse, comme dans un brouillard.

Son corps par contre savait parfaitement ce dont il avait envie. Son corps reconnaissait celui de Draco.

Lorsqu'ils atterrirent dans leur chambre son souffle était court et son intimité était trempée.

Elle tituba en sortant de la cheminée et son mari (oui il fallait bien s'y résoudre) la prit dans ses bras et la déposa sur le lit.

Elle fut frappée par l'intensité du désir qu'elle lu dans ses yeux.

Il avait envie d'elle, c'était évident, et ça le fut encore plus lorsqu'il s'allongea sur elle et qu'elle sentit sa virilité durcie contre sa cuisse.

Il l'embrassa avidement et elle rendit les armes immédiatement : tout ce qu'il voulait, mais qu'ils fassent l'amour tout de suite…

Il lui souriait.

« Ginny, je sais exactement ce que tu aimes, je veux te donner du plaisir, et j'ai besoin d'en avoir moi aussi, je veux que tu m'en donnes, OK ? »

« ouhouhoui, je…je ne sais plus ou j'en suis… »

« Tu es dans les bras de ton mari et tu vas t'envoyer en l'air, as-tu vraiment besoin de savoir autre chose ? »

La voie de Draco était chaude, sensuelle, envoûtante…

« Euh…non, je me contenterai de ça.. »

« Tu ne te souviens de rien ? »

« Pas vraiment, j'ai l'impression que c'est tout prêt, mais ce n'est pas encore là… »

« mmmhhh…j'ai l'impression que je vais te déflorer une deuxième fois, c'est super excitant… »

_aaargghh _

Il lui ôta son pull et admira un instant sa poitrine, magnifiée par un soutien gorge en dentelles noires. Il siffla d'un air appréciateur :

« Je ne le connais pas celui-là…tu as du l'acheter pour notre anniversaire de mariage… »

_Enlève moi le…_

Il accéda à sa demande muette et le soutien gorge atterrit sur le sol. Il caressa longuement ses seins ronds, et elle sursauta quand il en prit un dans sa bouche.

_Aaah !!!!!! C'est bon ça…_

Elle gémit et l'aggripa par les épaules.

Il lui sourit d'un air coquin.

« Ça te plait ? On continue ? »

« Oui ! Oui on continue ! »

Il s'attaqua à sa jupe elle se retrouva en petite culotte dans les bras de Malf…euh, de Draco, son mari, oui son mari, voilà, elle s'était faite à l'idée…

_Encore, encore plus, j'en veux pluuus, mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?..._

Il riait, conscient de son trouble.

La culotte suivit le chemin des autres vêtements et Ginny se tordit de désir sur le lit.

Il commença à se déshabiller lui-même et, rougissante, elle tendit la main pour l'aider à déboutonner son pantalon. Il ne riait plus, mais la regardait intensément.

_Aaah…il est nu ! Il est vraiment beau, et son …euh, son sexe, Merlin, c'est impressionnant…_

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? Il m'embrasse là…en bas… argh ! Non pas ça ! Euh…si finalement oui ! Ouiii ! Ça ! Oh ! C'est…doux ! C'est bon !_

Ginny se retenait aux draps tandis que la langue de son mari lui procurait un plaisir brûlant, elle n'avait pas envie qu'il s'arrête, pas du tout, mais il finit par relever la tête et il vint l'embrasser fougueusement.

« Tu as toujours aimé ça… »

Elle cherchait l'air.

« Un peu à moi, ok ? » mendia-t-il avec un air de chiot affamé.

Elle comprit ce qu'il voulait et prit à son tour son sexe dans sa bouche. Elle fut étonnée de savoir exactement quoi faire, et encore plus de voir l'effet que cela faisait à Draco.

Il s'écarta vivement, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Dis donc, c'est comme le balai apparemment, ça ne s'oublie pas.. »

Il lui fit écarter les jambes tendrement, elle était gênée et résista un peu.

« Ouvre toi pour moi » chuchota-t-il.

_Argh…d'accord…oh c'est chaud, vraiment, c'est…intense !!_

Il s'installa sur elle avec précaution, faisant en sorte de ne pas peser sur son corps.

Il prit son menton entre ses mains et la fixa.

« regarde moi. Je veux te voir quand je vais te prendre. »

Elle obéit, mais ferma les yeux.

Il frottait son pénis contre sa fente humide.

« .yeux » son ton était gentil, mais ferme.

Elle obéit immédiatement.

Il la pénétra et elle reconnu les sensations.

C'était bon, tellement bon. Elle avait l'habitude de faire ça. De faire l'amour avec lui. Et elle adorait ça.

Il allait et venait en elle, la friction était intense, elle cria et tendit le bassin vers lui.

« Plus fort, plus fort, oooh…plus …je veux pluuuus !!!! «

Il accéléra un peu le rythme, mais pas assez à son goût, elle le regarda et comprit qu'il essayait de se maîtriser.

« Draco ! Plus fort, je t'en supplie ! J'en ai besoin !!! »

« Il faut faire attention mon amour…tu comprendras… »

Il accéléra néanmoins un peu plus ses mouvements de hanches, et le frottement de son pubis contre son clitoris, ainsi que celui de son sexe contre les fines parois de son vagin l'amenèrent au 7° ciel. Elle hurla lorsque l'orgasme s'abattit sur elle, et elle le sentit se crisper, il cria à son tour et elle sentit son sperme se déverser en elle.

_Oh…meilleur que tout, meilleur que tout, vraiment…_

Il la serrait dans ses bras en l'embrassant. Elle lu rendit ses baisers, transportée de joie.

Il rabattit la couette sur eux et ils s'endormirent, épuisés par les émotions de la veille, la mauvaise nuit qu'ils avaient passé et surtout par le plaisir qu'ils venaient de se donner.

Ginny se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard.

Elle était bien, au chaud dans les bras de son mari.

La mémoire lui revint instantanément. Celle des événements depuis la veille au soir, et puis tout le reste. Elle soupira d'aise. Enfin ! Son corps avait éliminé la potion.

Elle regarda son mari, sa petite moue boudeuse qu'il affichait quand il dormait.

Son cœur se gonfla de bonheur. Elle repensa à leur dîner, avant qu'il ne tourne mal, à ce qu'elle lui avait annoncé, ce secret qu'elle gardait depuis une semaine pour lui en faire la surprise le jour de leur anniversaire.

Voilà pourquoi il répugnait à faire l'amour intensément.

Elle rit doucement et lui caressa la joue pour le réveiller. Il grogna et la serra contre lui.

Elle fit courir ses lèvres sur son visage, le chatouillant doucement. Il ouvrit un œil et lui sourit avant de replonger dans le sommeil.

Elle rit et lui murmura :

« J'espère que le bébé aura ta capacité de sommeil mon amour. »

Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup.

« Ça y est ? Tu as retrouvé la mémoire ? »

« Ouiiiiiiiii !!!!!! »

Il posa une main sur son ventre.

« On avait oublié ça… »

« Incroyable, non ? »

Ils s'embrassèrent avec douceur.

« Avril a toujours été mon mois de l'année préféré... »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-elle

« En fait…non ! Mais ça va le devenir, puisque ce sera le mois d'anniversaire de mon bébé… »

« Comment on va l'appeler ce bébé ? »

« Mmmhhh, on ne sait pas si se sera un garçon ou une fille…on prévoit 2 prénoms, ou on attend de savoir ce que se sera ? »

« Je voudrais garder la surprise » précisa-t-elle.

« OK, alors de suggestions ? »

« Quand j'étais petite j'avais une poupée préférée et… »

« Ah ! Ta mère m'en a parlé ! Tu veux appeler ta fille comme ta poupée c'est ça ? C'est ce que tu disais quand tu avais 5 ans m'a raconté ta mère ! »

Elle rit.

« J'aime toujours autant ce prénom. Tu sais lequel c'est ou ma mère a su tenir sa langue ? »

« Ta mère est une bavarde. Je connais le prénom de ta poupée adorée…Et Isabella me convient parfaitement pour une petite princesse Malfoy… »

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu restes un Malfoy, hein ? »

Il rit.

« Et pour un garçon ? Tu aimes Edward ? »

« Ne me cache rien c'était le nom de ton nounours ? »

Il rougit :

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Hé ! Tu as une mère toi aussi !!! »

« Bon Isabella ou Edward alors ! » *

« D'accord ! »

Ils s'enlacèrent et replongèrent avec délice dans le sommeil.

***oui il est évident mon clin d'œil à la saga Twilight, on ne se refait pas !!!**

**Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue, ça vous interesse ou pas le chapitre sur le début de leur relation ?**

**Au passage merci à mes deux rewieveuses ! ce n'est pas la quantité qui compte mais la qualité, et vos review m'ont immensément touchée !**


	5. épilogue

Epilogue

3 avril

Draco ne sentait plus sa main.

Ni son poignet.

Mais cela n'avait aucune importance.

Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir soulager Ginny de sa douleur, ou faire sortir le bébé de son ventre dans la seconde.

La jeune médicomage l'encourageait à pousser encore et Ginny rassembla ses forces pour obéir.

Draco la souleva pour qu'elle puisse attraper ses cuisses et pousser le bébé vers la sortie.

Ginny n'en pouvait plus. La douleur, l'effort étaient trop intenses.

Au moment où elle se sentait perdre pied elle entendit la médicomage lui annoncer que la tête était en train de sortir. Le besoin de pousser se fit impérieux et elle donne une dernière poussée d'une violence animale.

Elle broyait la main de Draco et ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle était en train de le mordre.

Elle hurla en sentant la tête passer, puis la médicomage posa sur son ventre le plus beau bébé du monde.

Il était gluant et visqueux et hurlait à plein poumons, mais c'était son bébé, leur bébé…

Draco posa sa main sur le dos du bébé qui cherchait déjà le sein de sa mère, il n'était absolument pas préparé à la vague d'adoration qui s'empara de lui en découvrant son enfant.

Il regarda Ginny, elle était en sueur, décoiffée, rouge, le visage marqué par l'effort, elle riait et pleurait en même temps : elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle.

Il l'embrassa rapidement et regarda à nouveau le bébé. La médicomage le frictionnait doucement avec une serviette, et une fois que ses cheveux furent partiellement nettoyés Ginny se mit à rire.

Ils avaient parié sur la couleur de cheveux du bébé, Draco disait qu'il serait roux et Ginny était sure qu'il serait aussi blond que son père.

Elle venait de gagner.

La médicomage se mit à rire et dit à Draco :

« Vous ne l'avez pas volé celui-là ! Un vrai petit Malfoy ! »

Il sentit la fierté et l'arrogance des Malfoy se répandre dans ses veines.

Ginny s'assit avec l'aide de la médicomage et regarda le minois du bébé.

« Regarde Draco, c'est ton portrait ! »

Il souleva la couverture toujours posée sur le bébé et Ginny et lui regardèrent le sexe de leur enfant.

« Coucou Edward ! Je suis ta maman » lui murmura Ginny avec adoration.

Draco pleurait à présent sans retenue.

« Et lui là à coté qui pleure autant que toi, c'est ton papa ! Et je sais qu'il est très heureux et très fier d'avoir un beau petit garçon ! »

Le bébé venait de trouver le sein et Ginny fut surprise de sa force de sussion.

Elle se laissa aller en arrière et sourit à Draco, qui lui sourit en retour à travers ses larmes.

La médicomage appuyait doucement sur le ventre de Ginny.

« Il nous reste encore la délivrance à faire. Peut-être pourriez-vous aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux grands –parents ? » suggéra-t-elle.

« Ca ira ? » demanda-t-il à sa femme.

« Le plus dur est fait, et tu as été formidable… »Murmura-t-elle, épuisée.

« C'est toi qui est formidable mon amour, je suis fier de toi, et fier de mon fils… »

Il l'embrassa et caressa doucement les cheveux du petit Edward qui tétait goulûment, il les regarda une dernière fois en sortant de la pièce, et se dit qu'il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Puis il se rendit dans la salle d'attente ou ses parents et ceux de Ginny patientaient depuis des heures.

Ils ne l'entendirent pas arriver et il rit en voyant sa mère et Molly se tenir par la main tant elles étaient angoissées.

Son père tournait comme un lion en cage et Arthur était rouge et ne cessait de s'éventer avec un journal.

Quand il entra dans la pièce tous les 4 se précipitèrent sur lui et il leur sourit :

« Un garçon ! Edward Blaise Malfoy ! Il va très bien et Ginny aussi, elle a été formidable, tout s'est bien passé… »

Et à sa grande surprise il s'effondra en pleurs dans les bras de sa mère.

_**Voilà l'épilogue. Tout en guimauve mais ça m'a fait drôlement plaisir de l'écrire : je suis infirmière puéricultrice, et j'ai travaillé en salle de naissance ! **_

_**Merci à tous pour vos review adorables ! Continuez !!!**_

_**Sinon pour répondre à une question : Harry a vaincu Voldemort, il est marié à Cho et sans aucun doute très heureux. Mais je m'en moque éperdument !!!**_

_**Je vous mets en bonus le chapitre du début de leur relation.**_


	6. bonus: coup de foudre

Coup de foudre

Le match de Quidditch battait son plein entre les Griffondors et les Serpentards.

A présent que le monde des sorciers était débarrassé de la menace de Voldemort, les élèves de Poudlard avaient pu retrouver le goût de l'amusement, et, pour certains d'entre eux, des études.

Ginny Weasley avait 15 ans et demi. Elle était devenue une très jolie sorcière, bien que plutôt petite, mais très fine et bien proportionnée Elle avait rompu avec Dean Thomas quelques semaines auparavant, et était depuis, à son grand étonnement, très courtisée. Tous les matins où presque un hibou déposait à coté de son assiette un bouquet ou une boite de chocolats.

Mais pour l'heure, elle se concentrait sur ses études, elle devait passer ses buses dans à peine plus de 3 mois, et sur son entraînement de Quidditch. Elle occupait le poste d'attrapeuse, ou l'agilité et la vitesse étaient de mise. Son adversaire le plus redoutable était l'attrapeur des Serpentards, et il n'était autre que l'ennemi héréditaire des Weasley : Draco Malfoy.

Draco avait été marqué par les épreuves de la guerre, et si son attitude lors de la confrontation finale de Harry et Voldemort avait plus que contribué à sauver le monde des sorciers, puisque lui et ses parents avaient notablement aidé Harry et l'ordre du Phoenix en les prévenant à l'avance des événements et en déjouant le dernier plan diabolique de Voldemort, les relations qu'il entretenait avec les Griffondors et les Weasley en particulier étaient toujours aussi tendues.

Il avait beaucoup grandi, atteignant le mètre 90, et s'était considérablement musclé.

Ginny, du haut de son mètre 55 et de ses 43 kilos avait bien du mal à lutter contre lui lors des matchs.

Ce jour-là la lutte était serrée, les 2 équipes affichaient le même score, et la victoire se jouait entre Ginny et Draco, le premier qui attraperait le vif d'or ferait gagner son équipe.

L'un comme l'autre étaient très déterminés.

Ils scrutaient avidement le ciel, toujours à proximité l'un de l'autre, se surveillant mutuellement.

Ginny vit le vif d'or la première.

Malfoy était le plus proche.

En un instant elle comprit que s'il l'apercevait elle était fichue. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen : faire perdre sa concentration à Malfoy.

Sans même réfléchir elle orienta son balai droit sur lui, s'approcha au plus prêt et, se penchant en avant, déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du Serpentard, qui failli tomber de son balai sous l'effet de la surprise.

Ginny vira à droite et plongea en piquet. Malfoy comprit une seconde trop tard, il plongea à son tour et Ginny attrapa le précieux vif d'or un centième de seconde avant que la main de Malfoy ne le prenne. Ils s'immobilisèrent à quelques centimètres du sol seulement, Ginny ouvrit la main et montra le vif d'or. Les hurlements des supporters dans les gradins des Griffondors se firent assourdissants et l'équipe de Ginny se jeta sur elle, pour la porter en triomphe.

Malfoy jeta son balai par terre de rage.

Cette chipie de Weasley l'avait roulé comme un bleu, elle s'était moquée de lui et il avait bien l'intention de lui faire payer.

La liesse de l'après match était retombée et Ginny était dans le garage à balai, en train d'astiquer son éclair de feu, lorsqu'elle entendit la porte claquer. Elle chercha qui venait d'entrer et eu un coup au cœur en voyant la silhouette de Draco Malfoy se profiler à coté d'elle.

Draco avait toujours la rage au cœur. Il était venu dans l'intention de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Ginny. Il était un garçon séduisant, qui mettait toutes les filles qu'il souhaitait dans son lit .La seule fille avec laquelle il avait eu une relation plus sérieuse avait été Pansy Parkinson, mais elle l'avait largué 2 mois plus tôt, lassée de ses infidélités.

Il avait la réputation d'être un bon amant, et de savoir embrasser. Son plan était simple : il allait embrasser la petite belette, l'embrasser langoureusement, la faire craquer, et une fois qu'elle souhaiterait qu'il ne s'arrête pas, il la jetterait.

Il savait qu'elle était seule dans le garage à balai, il la surveillait depuis la fin du match.

Au début, tout fonctionna selon ses prévisions : il s'approcha d'elle de manière décontractée, il la souleva du sol et la plaqua contre le mur. Elle était trop surprise pour réagir. Il prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Ginny. Il les caressa du bout de sa langue, insista un peu et Ginny entrouvrit la bouche en gémissant.

Il en profita immédiatement et glissa sa langue dans sa bouche. Il alla chercher la langue de Ginny avec la sienne et elles s'entrelacèrent, de plus en plus passionnément. Le baiser dura longtemps, Ginny passa ses bras autour du cou de Draco, qui enlaça sa taille d'un bras, et caressa ses cheveux de l'autre.

Draco ne sut pas exactement quand il perdit le contrôle des événements. Il aurait du rompre le baiser et balancer Ginny par terre comme il en avait eu l'intention, mais il en était incapable.

C'était juste impossible. Trop bon. Ce baiser était trop bon.

Les lèvres de Ginny étaient trop douces, sa bouche trop fruitée, sa langue trop habile, et lorsque sa main trouva les seins de Ginny, qu'il les caressa et qu'elle gémit dans sa bouche, se pressant davantage contre lui,l'évidence s'imposa à lui et il sut qu'il était fou amoureux d' elle. Il la serra encore plus fort et approfondit leur baiser avec toute la passion qu'il venait de se découvrir pour elle.

Il était venu pour se venger d'une ennemie et il venait de se trouver une petite amie.

Ginny sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre. Elle était en train d'embrasser son pire ennemi et elle adorait ça. Elle aimait sentir ses bras fermes autour d'elle, elle aimait la façon dont il caressait sa nuque, elle aimait la bataille acharnée que se livraient leurs langues, elle l'aimait lui, elle ne pouvait plus se mentir, elle était amoureuse de Draco Malfoy.

Ils s'embrassèrent des heures durant, assis à même le sol, ils se murmurèrent les mots que se disent tous les amoureux du monde, et qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru dire à l'autre, ils rirent et pleurèrent,mais ils rirent surtout, ils se pardonèrent ce qu'il y avait à pardonner et firent des projets d'avenir, ils restèrent ensemble, juste heureux de s'être trouvés, compris, aimés . Draco avait prit Ginny dans sa cape verte lorsque le froid l'avait saisie,et lorsque les mots devinrent vains ils s'embrassèrent encore, conscients de sceller un pacte.

Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, et qu'ils doivent rentrer dans l'école .Ils firent le court trajet main dans la main, indifférents aux regards ébahis des élèves présents. Draco accompagna Ginny jusque devant le tableau de la grosse dame, et ils se quittèrent aprés un dernier baiser, heureux , fiers et surs d'eux. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient avoir besoin de courage et de fermeté, de confiance et de patience, et d'instinct ils étaient surs de trouver tout celà dans la puissance de la relation qu'ils venaient de commencer.


End file.
